the demon side
by KeaLe
Summary: Well, in this story, Kai gets infected with a demon virus called the "evilside" which i will have to tell you about some other time. (there's a long story behind it, really) and basicly does some pretty bad things to his other friends. (yaoi rules! ya!^.^


Tyson sat in his room, thinking. "I wonder what I'm going to do now, now that I'm the world beyblading champion..." he held dragoon in his hand, as if it gave him power to think. He placed his beyblade on the bed-table and got up. "I'm bored.." he said, yawning. He suddenly heard a hard knock on his door. He opened it to see Kai standing there, his eyes bloodshot and his teeth bared to reveal sharp, bloody fangs. Tyson jumped back. "Kai! What happened to you..?!" Kai walked toward Tyson and pulled him close. "I need you Tyson, I....." He didn't finish. Instead he placed his hand onto the back of his head, and pulled him into a tight kiss. After a few seconds, Kai pulled back. Tyson's eyes looked terrified, then suddenly softened. His eyes went cloudy, as if he was in some sort of trance. His head fell back, revealing the flesh of his neck. Kai couldn't resist, and began to taste it hungrily with his tongue.  
  
Tyson held on to Kai, moaning softly, his ears and the back of his neck tingling with pleasure and sensation. "oh..... Kai.." his eyes closed, then suddenly Max came in, as if he had some exciting news. "Tyson!! I.... uh.. Tyson??!!" Noticing that he was under some sort of hypnotic trance, and Kai's demonic looking state, he turned his attention to Kai. "Wha... What are you doing to him?!" Max was scared, because Kai gave him a look that sort of disturbed him. He let Tyson go, and let him fall to the ground, lifeless. He walked up to Max, and grabbed him by the neck. Max struggled to breathe, because Kai's grip was very tight, making breathing hard. "Kai...what are you.... augh.." He strained to say.  
  
"You interrupted us, while we were busy..." Kai tightened his grip. "I will not let you go until you pay for it." He let go of Max, who was about a foot off the ground. He fell to his knees, gasping for air. Kai grabbed him by his hair, yanking him up to his level. "Aaaugh!" He yelled in pain. "Did I say you could sit?!" Kai asked sternly, looking him straight in the eye, face very close to his. He pulled harder on his hair. "Answer me!" He yelled. "Kai...." Max whined, in fear and pain.  
  
Just then, Ray and Kenny ran in. "Kai, what are you doing?!" Ray yelled at him. Kai laughed, dropped Max and made his way over to Ray. Grabbing both of his hands, Kai swung him around to pin him against the wall. Ray was struggling to get free, but Kai was way too strong, and held him easily. Max ran over to Tyson, who was still motionless on the floor, moaning. "Tyson! Tyson wake up!" Max shook his shoulder but he still lay lifeless. "Max..." he whispered weakly. Max rested his head on his chest, whispering, "Yes...its me... Oh Tyson...."  
  
"Kai, let go of me!!" Ray was yelling. Kai began to get very annoyed with his constant moving. "No!! But maybe this will stop you from moving around so much!!" He began to extract what seemed to be sharp spikes from his arm. He ripped one off, and Ray cringed. 'Ow...that's got to hurt...' He thought. Kai took his hand, and gripped it tightly against the wall, and thrust the spike right through his hand. Ray let out a scream of pain, his eyes wide. Kenny, who was standing a few feet away, had covered his eyes, terrified.  
  
Ray looked at his hand, which was gushing out blood, and running down his arm. He felt nauseated, then everything went black. Kai grunted in satisfaction, then turned to Kenny. Kai gave him an evil smirk, then asked, "What's the matter Chief? Are you scared? You should be!!" With that, Kai lunged at him, grabbed him by the arms, and threw him onto Tyson's bed. He got on, and grabbed Kenny's hands, pinning him down. "Kai!! Stop!" he was screaming. Max looked up. He wanted to help him, but he didn't know what he could do. Kai was way too strong, as he had found out before. He watched in horror as Kai turned Kenny over onto his back, then took his cloth his wore around his neck, and used it to bind Kenny's hands together. He then tied it to the bedpost. "Kai, what are you doing to me?!" he cried. "Maybe this will give you an idea!" Kai laughed. He grabbed the collar of Kenny's shirt, and ripped it right off.  
  
He nearly drooled at the sight of him. It was actually his young flesh that was the most appealing. Kenny whined and his face went red with embarrassment, he was scared to find out what was going to happen next. "Do you know now?" Kai teased. The only response was a whimper, and he laughed. "Did I ever tell you... how cute you are when your terrified?" Kenny's face went even redder. Kai leaned forward, and he felt his warm tongue on his neck, licking up to his ear gently. Hearing his breathing get heavier, Kenny knew that this was exciting him greatly. Kai licked his neck again, this time going down. Reaching his chest, he grabbed one of his nipples in his mouth and sucked on it, resisting his urge to bite him. Kenny let out a moan of protest, shaking his head. Kai slipped his hands underneath him, grabbing the back of his shorts, pulling them down. He got them all the way off, and grabbed his legs. Kenny was moaning, "No...No..!!!" over and over, but Kai didn't acknowledge him at all...  
  
hey, its a to be continued, folks! stay tuned for next chapter coming soon!! 


End file.
